Bedridden patients without the ability to maneuver themselves require assistance to accomplish the most menial tasks in bed, such a rolling to one side or adjusting to a more comfortable position in bed. Such assistance may be required for the entirety of a day, and larger or heavier patients typically require more than one person to assist them. Without receiving the necessary assistance, a bedridden patient may develop pressure ulcers (commonly known as bedsores), among other ailments.
A traditional transfer sheet may be used to assist a caregiver in maneuvering a patient. However, traditional transfer sheets and their traditional methods of use still require the assistance of more than one person, especially to maneuver a heavier bedridden patient.